


The Start To Something New

by MellowLemon



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowLemon/pseuds/MellowLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was drabble but I am going to carry it out to be an Mpreg Fanficton soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start To Something New

Charles life was fairly hectic, a large home filled of bubbling mutant children was quite the job to keep up with, finding teachers, providing food, entertainment, showing them their talents, and of course finding time to relax and read a good book when the mind reader found the time too. 

Charles currently was sitting under a large Torrey tree, the tree spiraled out of control and into the air as if it was dancing gracefully. His hands where in his lap and his blue eyes where fallowing the energetic teenage bodies. Charles pale pink lips pulled up slowly as the ball was thrown into the air, his pale skin was protected by the tree and his dark chestnut hair blew softly around him just like the tree. Yes Charles was at peace, it seemed everything had found the peaceful ground that it needed, for the time being. 

Charles closed his eye’s, and entered his mind, it was peaceful actually, he had learned how to blocked out the voices at will and allow them to fill his mind as well. Charles took a deep breath, sinking into the pile of voice’s that swam in his ear’s, most of it was muffles as his strong mind reached out for the certain mind that he craved. Ah, and there it was, it was always cold in this mind, but the breeze he felt was warm to the touch. Silver lights flashed through the mind in strong wave’s that cased Charles body to quiver with delight and lust all in one. 

“Chalres” The mocking tone rang

Charles thin lips smirked up, his chest bounced with a soft breathless laugh, he had been caught.

“Hello Darling” Charles cooed “I was wondering why on earth are you inside on this beautiful day” Charles questioned with the softest tint of smug in his voice.  
There was quite in his mind, as if the beautiful male had gone back to what he was doing and trying his best to ignore the teasing tone in his head. Charles began to pull back when the sliver of silver shivered down his spin again, embarrassingly making him gasp out loud. 

“Mmm, I was hoping you could join me” The voice echoed once more.

Charles felt his face heat up but his smile grew in excitement and curiosity, the mind reader poked an eye open, half concentrating on the male and the other on the children; seeing they where fine Charles closed his eye again.

“Meet me in the study for some..chess” Charles echoed back

The mind reader smiled softly at the soft echoing sound of the chuckle that ran in his ear and turned his stomach in ways that made his heart fly. Charles opened both baby blue eye’s, blinking softly as the readjusted to the light that surrounded him, the children had moved a bit closer and where tumbling through the spring day grass. Alex’a muscular body held poor Sean’s thin body in a lock and hold while they rolled in the grass. The fluttering of Angel’s wings made a soft echoing sound among the laughter, even from here he could hear her dragonfly like wing’s hold her body in mid air. His attention went to the light laughter of the familiar medley he heard daily, Raven’s laugh, it was captivating and loud; much like her self.

Charles finally pushed his body up, his arm’s above his head as he stretched, leaning on his toes as well with a nuzzled sound. The male’s body relaxed once more as he began to walk down the dirt path, hands in his pockets of his brown pant’s with his head still focused on the kids. Charles gave a soft wave as his sight was caught by hovering Angel, she waved in knowing and then looked back to the wrestling group. His smile moved up, knowing they knew of his absence, and looked ahead, the hair he kept tucked behind his ear’s flew forward with the soft spring breeze that flew through the air. His blue eyes scaled the large mansion that he had called home for so many year’s, soon it would be a school, a home, for all the children in the world that where lost and discovering their ability’s.

The thought made Charles smile, his heart fluttering as well with a soft hum, soon his dream will be real. Charles hand’s clasped around the large door handle that entered into the house, a rush of cold air hit his face as he entered. It caused the hair on the back of his neck stand up but soon calmed down as his body adjusted to the temperature. His body moved up the stairs, leading him effortlessly too the black door’s that held his room, and his lover. Charles mind fluttered, as did his chest, as he gripped the handle and opened the door.

The room was decorated as from the late 1500’s and in a rich victorian feeling to it. The fire place was opposite to the large bed that was layered in thick white blanket’s, in front of the fire place where two chair’s,a small table in between, and a chess set. Charles felt his body turn gentle, half in the door and half in the room, his thin body was pulled to the side of the bed. A hand gripped his wrist and another laid on his back as he was forced into the other male’s arms. Charles blue eyes went up to the man’s face, his strong chiseled jaw like with a very softly prickle of a beard, his sharp teeth showing proudly in the smirk he wore with his deep green eyes stared down at the male in his arm’s. 

“Erik” Charles said breathless, it seemed no matter how many times he said the man’s name, his breath walkways escaped him.

The taller male simply smirked, the hand behind his back gently lifted and with the simple wave of his wrist the door closed gently, clicking even in the locking motion. Erik’s hand went back to the lower half of his back, his head bent downward’s, his mouth was inches from the male in his arms who shivered at the feeling of his hot breath against his own lips. When the warm sensation did hit, Charles had to keep him self from buckling under his knee’s, his legs struggled to support him as his face flushed a hot red and the opposite male’s lips carved into his skin. His mouth taking complete and utter control over the shorter male, his hungry lips dug into his, his hand released his grip on his wrist and now went to his hips, The smaller males hip bones where not noticeable by the eye but with Erik’s large hands over them he could feel every ridge and bump they created in his skin. Charles own hands smoothed over Erik’s clothes chest and snagged them self around his neck, clasping together while pressing his palms to his neck, as if he wasn't close enough to him. Their chests where shoved together, Erik’s leg slid in-between Charles, the tall male’s legs where pressed against the bed and where gentle being forced against it more as Charles pulled and pushed their bodies as close as he could get them to be. 

Charles eyes flew open at the feeling, before fluttering close once more, his breathing mixed a groan that echoed into the other male’s lips. his hand went up the back of Erik’s short hair, gripping what strands he could grab onto. The male’s hips pushed forward again, the same sensation that filled his shaft and burst into his chest, this time Charles whimpered into his mouth, his lips locked with her. Erik’s leg pushed forward its self, rubbing against Charles clothed dick in a forceful manner that caused Charles to pull back from the heated kiss.

“Stop teasing me” The telepath pleaded in his manipulator’s mind. 

Erik only smirked, his eyes looking down to his lover with a burst of passion and lust for the smaller male. His large hands moved from his small hips and graced the front of his pants, Charles gasped softly and pushed his hips into his hands that rested on his zipper’s position. His body was hot and his legs felt like jello, he needed to feel Erik in him, he needed Erik to fill him and tear him; breaking him down in every way the man could. Eriks hands didn't move, his deep eyes lingered on the shorter, pleading male that only spoke with his deep whimpers for attention.

“Ask me with your voice” Erik said in his deep voice, not a single note off from serious “I want to hear you, not in my head” He told the smaller male. 

Charles face seemed to get reader, if it was possible, at the request as he would normally plead like he did in his mind. His eye went down to his throbbing shaft, he needed Erik, he needed him bad. Charles pulled at Erik’s hair, lifting his chin and locking their lips again, his hot breath pressed against his hot lips as he thrusted his hips into his hands again before pulling back ever so slightly. 

“Fuck me” He pleaded in a husky voice against Erik’s lips “Fuck me until I cant stand, make me yours, god please Erik I need you” He whimpered to him.

Charles thin body was lifted into the air, turned and pressed against the soft bed, his blue eyes where wide as his arm’s flopped against the side of his head, his legs handing off the bed with the large male over him. It wasn't long until Charles breath hitched once more, Erik’s hot lips traced down his long and slender neck that forced a shiver up Charles spin and making him sigh blissfully into the hot room. Their bodies pushed against each other’s with the heat of the fire place began to heat them too much. Charles hips pushed up to Erik’s who hovered of him, his throbbing dick pushed against his bulging pants. Erik groaned against Charles soft hot skin, not expecting the feeling, his blood red lips traced down Charles chest unbuttoning each button as he kissed against his skin. The white collared shirt was thrown some where in the room, out of mind as Erik smashed his lips against Charles once more. his large hand’s trailed over Charles skin, he was skinny and warm. Erik’s hands went up the Charles nipples, his two fingers gently rubbing against them, when he did Charles let out a whimper into his mouth once more. Erik only kissed him harder, each hand tending to each hard nipple, his fingers pulling and playing with the two of them. Charles pushed his hips against Erik again, his pants where tight and his dick was pleading to escape his blue jeans.

Charles moaned into Erik’s mouth, his hips pleading and pushing against Erik’s pants as he felt his erection grow. Charles gripped Erik’s skin tight black tank top, pulling at it in desperation to get it off his body as fast as he could. Erik pulled his lips from Charles his hot breath almost showed in the air, his hair was starting to stick to his forehead as sweat began to show on his face. He pushed his body up from his leaning piston to pull the shirt off his head and effortlessly threw it across the room. Erik’s hot lips clasped against Charles neck this time, his teeth biting against the soft pale skin causing Charles to jolt under Erik’s strong grasp. His mouth opened wide as he let out a yelp but then a moan into the hot air. He felt Erik’s mouth loosen and kiss the bite mark now on Charles lower neck, his warm lips went back to his lip as their hot mouths clashed with each others in a fight for power that Erik won always. Charles closed his eyes and traveled his hands against Erik’s body, he had a bit bigger build them him, his muscles where hot and wet from the sweet that pooled down his body. Charles hands went around his shoulders and onto his back that moved with his hands movements. 

Erik couldn't take it, Charles soft hands against his skin was enough for him to give in and give the mind reader his dyeing pleads that echoed in his head. The metal belt buckle that held Charles brown pants up unlatched its self and flew against the chair’s in front of the fire place. Charles gasped as his zipper flew its self open and allowed his throbbing hot dick some release, even this movement made Charles buck his hips up and moan. Erik’s hands pushed him self up, his legs over Charles body as he unlatched his own belt, his belt flung some where in the room. With out warning, Charles pushed him self up, turning his body and pushing Erik onto the bed now, his hands on his strong shoulder blades. Both bodies where fully on the bed, Erik’s green eyes looked up at his hot and horny lover as he waited for his next movement. Charles moved his hands down to Erik’s pants, the movement from Charles now had his own pants down to his knees. Charles thin pale hands grasped Erik’s pants and pulled them off down to his mid thigh. Charles eyed his throbbing dick that was clearly seen now, still covered by the thin black boxer’s. The mind reader brought his hands to the elastic band around his hip’s pulling them down slowly and gentle as his eyes flickered up to Erik’s. Erik’s eyes where watching his every movement, they were dark and deep as he tried to restrain him self from forcing Charles onto his stomach and fucking him dry and hard.

Charles slid his own pants off, now sitting above Erik in his grey boxers, Erik’s own pants slid off his legs and too the ground, now the two lovers where in there underwear, hot and staring at each other with deep lust in each other’s eyes. Charles didn't wait any longer, his hands went back to the elastic band he bent forward as his hot breath hit against Erik's clothed throbbing shaft. Erik groaned in anticipation, putting his head back and closing his eyes, his hands curled in the sheet’s. Charles thin lips open wide, Erik’s boxers now sat at his mid thigh and his dick was present to Charles. He was hard as a rock, a soft drip of pre-come could be seen slowly sliding down his shaft, Charles moaned at the sight, his hand slowly wrapped its self around the bottom of his shaft where a small patch of hair was, Erik's breath hitched as his dick twitched softly to the sudden feeling. Charles smirked and gently lowered his mouth, his lips gently hovered above the tip of his dick, his hot breath hitting it. With out a warning, Charles lowered his mouth on his dick, his tongue licked across the head of his dick. A salty warm feeling entered his taste buds, the taste of Erik, slowly Charles moved his head down his shaft, taking in each inch of his throbbing dick that was entering his mouth and the back of his throat. Charles closed on eye as he forced his whole dick in his mouth, the pre- cum pooling down the back of his neck. He pulled up slowly and then back down again, at first he was chocking a bit but now the large dick moved in his mouth with ease. 

Erik's hips thrusted forward’s, he let out a deep groan as his hands entered Charles long brown hair, gripping it and pushing him self up enough so he could see Charles. His bright blue eyes where closed as his head bobbed on his throbbing shaft. He could feel his tongue trace up and down his dick with each bob, his hot mouth completely wrapped around his dick as making his spine tingle in the sensation. Erik groaned and lowered his back onto the bed once more, a single hand tangled in his hair while the other one gripped the bed sheets tightly. Erik’s head went back as a lewd moan escaped his lips when Charles began to move faster, he couldn't hold back his hips as he bucked into Charles mouth as gently as he could; Erik could then feel the sensation that happened every time they made love, the metal in the room surged through his veins and mind, his hand gripped Charles hair as he sat up and tugged at his hair as if he was motioning for him to look up. Charles did just this, his big baby blue eyes looking up at him as he very slowly sucks up from the bottom his shaft and to the head before his hot wet mouth is completely off Erik's throbbing dick. Erik groans at his face, a soft amount of saliva falling from Charles mouth, Erik bends forward, his dick is throbbing and begging to be released but he quiets it. Erik’s hand cup Charles cheeks, his mouth on his as he tastes him self against his thin lips, Charles hot breath matching Erik’s as they share the kiss, Charles slowly crawling back up to Erik until his chest is touching his and his own throbbing dick is pushed against his. Erik lets out a hiss in to his mouth when their throbbing shafts do touch, Charles smirked gently and lets out a lewd moan, slowly pushing his hips against Erik’s as their shafts rub against each other. 

Charles stays with his legs wrapped around Erik’s waist, Erik's hands stay on his lower back, pulling him as close as he can to his body as the mind reader rocks his body against Erik’s dick. His breath is hot and his forehead is pressed against Erik’s, moaning into his face as Erik grunts and bucks his hips against Charles. Erik's hand’s slip and find them selfs now cupping Charles ass, his large hands grabbed his cheeks and massage them. Charles lets out a soft gasp before a deep moan and thrusting his hips against Erik’s faster, Erik groans and moved his head, bitting down on Charles shoulder muscle as he rans roam his buttocks, his fingers slipping down and up over his hole, his other hand then pushes his cheek apart and together. Charles lets of a soft whimper, his mouth his nestled in Erik’s neck as he feel his long finger tease and play with his entrance. He stiffens and quivers as his dry finger pushes into him and then out. 

“T-The lube” Charles horsily says, his hips still bucking against Erik’s throbbing and dripping shaft. 

The drawer next to Charles bed fly’s open, Erik’s teasing hands stop for a moment as Charles body is moved around for a moment. The next moment Erik’s now wet and slippery hands are back on his ass, Charles can feel the lube slowly dripped into his crack and around his ass causing him to moan and whimpered for more. Erik smirks, his own sharp teeth bitting down on his bottom lip as Charles thrusts against his dick once more, he didn't know how much longer he could wait. With out warning, Erik’s fingers press into Charles, slowly at first, his two fingers moving deep and around in him to help the male loosen up. Charles winces and lets out a painful moan as he try’s to be come comfortable to the familiar sensation. It dose not take long either, Charles hips are back at bucking as he presses his body on Erik’s fingers in a desperate way. Erik pushes the two fingers inside him deeper as Charles thrusts his hips against Erik’s dick. Charles is moaning, whimpering, and groaning into the bedroom air, Erik cant take anymore. Erik's hand’s leave his warm entrance once more causing Charles to whimper out for more as the sensation leave’s him. Erik pushes his body back, his hand is filled with lube as he looks up at Charles, his bucking as stopped and he is now pulled back a bit, his lustful blue eyes staring at him as he waits as well as he can. Erik's hand cups his own dick, the cold feeling of the lube makes him shutter but he applies it all over his shaft and when he finishes him self, he puts his sticky wet hand on Charles, his dick twitches as does, Charles gives a soft gasp and a moan. Erik smirks as he lifts his hand and places his hands on each side of Charles hip’s. Charles bits his lip down, he comes closer and slowly lowers him self onto Erik's throbbing dick. Erik groans out loud, being inside Charles is warm and tight, he can feel help self already push pre-cum into Charles body. Charles lets out a gasp, his legs are shaking even though he is on his knees, he breath’s out as he pushes his body all the way down and lets out a soft cry. Erik wants to fuck him, make him lose feeling in his legs and make him beg for more. How ever, Erik knows to wait, as always he makes sure Charles is comfortable, his thin body wiggles and twitches as he closes his eyes. Pressing his forehead on Erik before making a soft nod, Erik takes no time, His hips thrust up the best he can from the position causing a cry out from Charles, Erik's groaning against his chest. 

Erik picks Charles up from his ass and effortlessly lower’s him on the bed with his head where a pillow should be but as been tossed aside. Charles legs wrap them selfs around Erik's hips, his thighs tight as his hands grip Erik’s shoulder muscles. Erik has his hands by Charles head on each side, his hips bucking into Charles tight body. The bodies where pressed against each other, moaning and groaning as the bed creeks and groans along with them. Erik lowers him self the best he can, his hips thrusting effortlessly into Charles, the small mind readers whole body being pushed up and down against the bed sheet’s. His hair is sticky and clinging to his fro head with his red fluster face, his mouth is open as the endlessly rows of moans escape the back of his throat. Erik closes his mouth, with his own mouth as both men moan into each other’s throats. Erik can feel it again, the sensation of the metal and his throbbing body, he knows that around him the metal is in the air. The table, belts, drawer’s, lamps, they are all flouting around them as Erik's body pushes deeper and deeper into Charles with each thrust. Erik grips the bed sheets and pulls his lips away from Charles, letting out a low moan as his hips buck faster into Charles. Charles is moaning and letting out cry’s, his back is arched as his finger nails grip into Erik’s back, marks covering his body as they fuck each other endlessly. 

“E-Erik!” Is all Charles can say

Erik groans and stares down as his lower, Charles eyes are tight shut as his hair is tossed in the air with each thrust. “Fuck Charles” He groans out, his hips thrusting in faster. 

Charles clings to him, his nails digging into his back as his back arches as high as he can.

“Igh, a-ah E-Erik!” He screamed out, his head tossed to the side as his eye brows nit together, his throbbing dick shoots his hot cum onto their belly’s. Erik loses control next. 

Erik’s hips give a final thrust and he explodes in Charles, his cum shooting into every inch of Charles frail body, marking him as his as he as before. Erik's body twitches as dose his dick, twitching inside Charles. Erik puts his head on Charles chest, his labored breathing slowly calming down, his chest hitting Charles as both males pant in their hot room. Erik's eyes close as he slowly pulls him self from Charles, Charles bites his lip at this, feeling Erik pull out of him and the small amount of cum oozing out of his body make him shudder underneath his lover. His tired deep blue eyes open, his head to the side as he pants into the air, his eye brow slowly lowers its self. His nails retract them selfs from Erik's back, falling to the side of his limp and throbbing body. 

“Erik..” He mumbles softly

His lover lets out a soft ‘hm’, clearly to coming down from his high as his breath as slowly made its way to a gentle rhythm.  
“Please lower the lamp” Is all Charles says.

Erik raises his eye brow, lifting his head from where he set it on Charles chest, looking at Charles and the to where Charles blue eyes where looking. Erik chuckled softly, anything metal in the room was currently hovering in the air, some things had been throw in different directions but for the most part it was all peacefully resting in the air. With out a word, the item’s slowly lower back to where they where first placed. Erik lets out a final sigh as the sensation of the metal leaves his body, the tingling after affect still hitting him as he pulls himself to the side. Charles legs falling limply off his body and laying on the tangled sweaty sheets,Erik lowered his body next to Charles, on top of the sheets. Erik's back is on the sheets as his deep green eyes starred at the ceiling, he turned his head as a gentle wet hand laid its self on his chest, his eyes looking straight at Charles who had a sleepy lewd face, his smile gently forming on his lips. Erik's large hands pulled forward, cupping Charles cheek as he pressed his lips against Charles who gave him a soft hum in approval. Erik pulled back slowly and laid his head back down, his eyes now closed. He could feel Charles shuffle him self closer to Erik the best that he could, Erik's arm lifted and snugged around Charles with out opening his eyes.  
“I love you” The three words ran in Erik’s head, Erik smirked softly 

“Ich Liebie Dich Charles” Erik said back to the voice that ringed in his head, a sense of pleaser and tiredness took over Erik’s body and mind as he slowly felt him self slipping into a deep sleep.


End file.
